Jueves
by Nyappykanda
Summary: Songfic con la canción "Jueves" de LODV.


… Primero que nada, el songfic es por mucho algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, mucho mas itadei; así que plis tengan piedad de esta pobre alma TTwTT.

En fin, espero les guste

Cancion: "Jueves" LODV.

* * *

**Jueves...**

Ese día era como cualquier otro, las gotas de agua se escurrían por la ventanilla y con pereza leía un libro intentando no dormirme por el ruido de la lluvia, intentando amenizar el viaje en tren.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. El constante parloteo de la gente a mí alrededor era molesto, hasta el punto en que se tornaba insoportable.

Nunca quitaba la vista de mi libro, mucho menos el observar a la gente, que junto conmigo iba en el mismo vagón de tren; a lo sumo escuchaba lo que decía la gente a mi alrededor. Nunca había hecho algo de eso hasta ese día…

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

Probablemente por el parloteo insoportable levanto la vista, y lo veo entrar.

Un chico de pelo negro y largo, de andar tranquilo y mirada serena. Mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos y por alguna razón mis manos comienzan a sudar al tiempo que sentía como los nervios me invadían al ver que se sentaba enfrente mío, el verlo en el tren comenzó a ser cosa de todos los días.

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas**_**.**

Pronto sus ojos dejaron de ser lo único que parecían hechizarme, era él, absolutamente todo de él me parecía perfecto. Con los días comienzo a absorberlo, a memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, de sus rasgos, enamorándome de cada uno de ellos. He llegado al punto en que solo una mirada de preocupación de su parte me ha hecho pensar todo el día en él.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

Ocasionalmente nuestras miradas se cruzan, me sonrojo por lo que parecen ser nervios, con total calma mira el reloj de su pulsera y respiro aliviado y...¿Decepcionado? ¿Acaso esperaba algo más? La mera idea de quedarme esperando algo más me parece me parece absurda pero inevitablemente vuelvo a buscar sus ojos.

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

Casi sin que me diera cuenta se ha convertido en mi silenciosa obsesión, en una especie de droga de la que nunca me satisfago, de la que nunca puedo obtener suficiente.

Los escasos minutos que compartimos en el tren hace mucho dejaron de ser suficientes, y cada vez que se para dejando su asiento ruego por que pase algo y se quede en el tren un poco más.

Miro su rostro y no puedo evitar el preguntarme o imaginar como será su vida, a donde irá, de donde vendrá y de algún modo termino preguntándome si estará saliendo con alguien.

…

Ansioso miré por la ventanilla, aguardado para que tomara el tren. Ese día, por primera vez en todos esos meses subió acompañado, un chico de más o menos su edad.

Disimuladamente me mordí el labio y me quedé observando, codiciando silenciosamente esa hermosa sonrisa que brotaba de tus labios mientras hablaban.

Con cuidado los observaba por el reflejo del vidrio, intentando controlarme, pero el ver como se acercaba a él de esa forma tan familiar hacía que me muriera de celos.

Pronto ambos se pararon y se confundieron entre la multitud de gente que subía al tren.

Murmullo, gritos, ruido. Todo era un gran ruido, pero yo ya no los escuchaba y metido en mi mundo me concentraba en esa pequeña palabra que tan solo momentos antes había dicho el pelirrojo; su nombre.

Hasta ese momento nunca me había gustado alguien de mi mismo sexo, siguiera atraído. En otros momentos me hubiera reído de la mera idea, pero ahora, con él era diferente.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Como cada mañana entraba al taller donde trabajaba, con una sonrisa, alegre por haberlo visto tan solo momentos antes pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho.

El tiempo se detuvo y mi mente se tornó tan blanca como el papel.

Ni mis compañeros de trabajo, el papeleo o siquiera esa tristeza de abandonar un lugar al que después de un tiempo le tomas cariño. En ese instante no pude pensar en nada de ello, solo las mañanas en tren.

Temeroso pregunte cuando sería el cambio, y con completa naturalidad me dijeron que hoy mismo debía cambiarme para un nuevo taller en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, indiferentes ante cualquier nuevo comentario que llegara del mundo exterior. Inmediatamente supe que esa había sido la última mañana que compartíamos el tren y un vacio comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

…

Por suerte pocas semanas después vino la gran oportunidad. Esa mañana debía ir a mi viejo trabajo a buscar algunas esculturas.

Tan pronto como lo oí la noticia mi corazón saltó de alegría y sentí como este volvía a palpitar, definitivamente tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

…

Con ansias miré mi reloj y este no tardó en marcar las siete de la mañana. Las puertas del tren se abrieron y con una enorme sonrisa noté que mi asiento y el suyo estaban vacios, nada podía salir mal.

Pocas paradas después él apareció.

Ni toda la preparación mental del día anterior o los consejos de algunos amigos me pudieron ayudar en ese momento. Sabía que si no lograba hablarlo probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad y eso solo lograba ponerme más nervioso, haciéndome sentir como una colegiala enamorada.

Cerré los ojos y pensé lo que diría, tan pronto como los abrí me congelé al ver que me estaba mirando, pero no tardó en voltear hacia la ventanilla.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

Lentamente gira su rostro y me vuelve a ver.

Poco a poco puedo sentir como si un extraño calor quisiera consumirme desde adentro y por más que quiera decir algo, no puedo.

Me sonríe con ternura y se para de su asiento.

Yo me quedo inmóvil, expectante de lo que pueda pasar.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

Mi corazón que por un momento había dejado de latir volvió a la vida con tan dulces palabras. Cualquier persona ajena a nosotros deja de existir y yo me perdí en ese mar obscuro que eran sus ojos.

Él ignora su parada y yo la mía, pero no nos importa, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de separarse.

Con algo de miedo me recuesto sobre su brazo y me regala una sonrisa, robándome un leve sonrojo.

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

La obscuridad, cada vez más temible, cada vez más intensa, hunde todo en un terrible caos. Aun siento el calor de su mano sobre la mía y con fuerza la aprieto mientras siento como mi cuerpo se enfría.

Gritos, llanto, confusión.

Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo adormilado.

Siento el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos acelerados de tu corazón. Se acercas a mi oído, murmura algo que no logro entender y con cuidado pone tu mano sobre mi mejilla apartando el vital líquido de mi rostro...

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, se que pudo ser un bolazo, lo reconozco había momentos en que inspiración 0.

_ ¡manita mira lo que hice por vos! ¬w¬ Tu sabes muy bien pequeña pulga chantajista_

En fin, gracias por leerlo!

Bye~


End file.
